Juegos al estilo Cullen
by Melissa Merino
Summary: Los juegos de Emmet y Rosali envolveran a Edward y Bella y se dejarán llevar por el Monopolio XXX
1. Jegos al estilo Cullen

El día era nublado, el viento logró abrir mi ventana. Pude escuchar como Charlie subía por las escaleras, venia a despedirse como de costumbre.

"Buenos días Bella, me voy a la comandancia" Era muy temprano como para que Charlie se fuera ahora a la comandancia, algo tenía que haber pasado

"Y ¿Por que tan temprano?"

"Hay muchos asuntos pendientes, volveré a la hora de cenar"

"OH, está bien…"

Edward llegaría pronto, así que me metí a la tina y me cambié. Como hacía mucho frió me puse unas pantas y encima unos jeans y me puse un polo debajo de la blusa azul. Yo no era e las chicas que le gusta ponerse mis accesorios para lucir, pero presentía que esta ves sería una buena ocasión para utilizar los zarcillos, cadenas y pulseras que mamá me había comprado ya hace días.

"Te vez muy linda Bella"

"OH Edward, me causaste calosfríos"

"Perdóname"

"No hay cuidado, ¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro…"

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a su coche, lo raro fue que en vez de que el coche de Edward se encontrara estacionado en mi porche era el de Emmet, su gran y tosca camioneta. Debía haberme visto en un espejo en ese momento, estaba totalmente asombrada y atolondrada, ¿Porque Edward habría traído el coche de Emmet?

"Me imaginaba que pondrías esa cara Bella" me quedé en silencio "Te explicaré en el camino, anda sube, por alguna razón los chicos quieren que lleguemos rápido"

"Y bueno, ¿Porque no trajiste el Volvo?"

"Bueno veras, tu sabes que Emmet y Rose, bueno ellos son adictos al sexo…" Todo el mundo sabía eso "…Y bueno la noche pasada ellos estaban jugando al Bombero y de casualidad Emmet dejó caer un extraño líquido blanco que manchó el tapiz del Volvo…"

Asqueroso Emmet. Bueno por lo menos había sido conciente en haberle prestado su coche a Edward para que viniera por mí, Cuando llegamos Carlise y Esme no estaban, habían salido a una conferencia de medico, los chicos estaban sentados todos en el piso con un _Monopolio_. Esto era muy normal para lo que solían ser mis visitas a la casa de los Cullen.

"Por fin llegaron chicos" Emmet nos saludo "que dicen, ¿Se unen a nuestro pequeño e inocente juego de mesa?"

"Vemos Bella, será divertido" La voz de Alice se oía mas traviesa de lo normal

"Claro que si, esto será estupendo…" Rosalie me daba miedo cuando hablaba con ese tonito extraño en su voz

"Que dices Bella, ¿Jugamos?" Claro, por que no, total Emmet dijo que era un juego inocente, y no seria la primera ves que lo jugara. Asi que acepté

"Claro Edward"

"Pues bien, empecemos con esto…"

"Bien pongan sus reglas" Yo había jugado antes pero siempre era distinto con las personas que jugaba

"Bien pues veraz Bella, este no es un Monopolio cualquiera, este es un Monopolio XXX" Demonios, Emmet eres un ---- de ---- "Lo que significa que las reglas no son como otros Monopolios, explícale las reglas Rose"

"Bien pues a medida que vamos jugando vas comprando propiedades…" Hasta ahí vamos bien "Y cada vez que caigas en alguna propiedad de otro jugador tendrás que ir quitándote prenda por prenda en forma de streeptes" Felizmente mis presentimientos eran correctos, me había vestido con muchas prendas ese día "Y si caes en la cárcel tiras el dado y depende en que numero caiga te iras quitando prendas, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" Todos lo dijimos al unísono

Y así empezó el juego, Rosalie caía en las propiedades de Emmet a propósito y por supuesto Emmet lo disfrutaba, Jasper no era un buen jugador y caía en todas las propiedades, Alice y Emmet se ponían de mal humor cuando a Jasper le tocaba hacer el streeptes frente a Rosalie. Edward era un buen jugador pero siempre tenía sus bajos, a veces caía en mis propiedades y valla que ambos disfrutábamos eso, por otro lado yo me había asegurado de comprar todas las propiedades posibles para asegurarme de no pasar ningún tipo de vergüenza frente a los Cullen.

"Saben que, creo que es hora de ponerle una nueva regla al juego, si después de dos turnos no caes en alguna propiedad que no sea la tuya el resto puede elegir un castigo y debido a que este Monopolio es XXX el castigo será con referencia a algo sexual" ¿Qué? OH Rosalie Cullen, eres una picona.

"Eso no es justo Rose, el hecho de que tu estés casi desnuda no significa que los demás también queramos estarlo"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo que al momento de desnudarte todos veamos que no tienes nada de lo que se le puede llamas cuerpo y que Edward te deje?" Auch, primer Round. Esto no se quedaría así, Rose me las pagaría.

"Esta bien, hagámoslo"

"¿Estas segura de esto Bella?"

"Jamás estuve mas segura de algo Edward, además tengo muchas ganas de hacer que la rubia se trague sus palabras"

"Huy, que miedo haha"

"Bien esto se pondrá mas interesante, sobretodo para Edward"


	2. Retos

Tenia que ingeniármelas bien como para que solo cayera en las propiedades de Edward y de vez en cuando en las de Emmet, de esa manera haría que Rosalie se pusiera más furiosa y me encajaría ver su expresión de _No esperes dormir tranquila esta noche, solo si quieres llegar al día siguiente_, tomaré el riesgo a que Rose me decapite, pero con Edward en mi defensa sería imposible que Rose me tocara un solo pelo.

"Bien, pues creo que es mi turno" Tiré los dados y al rodar saqué un 6, perfecto. Justo en la propiedad de Emmet, esto se pondría bueno. Y por supuesto el rostro de Rosalie era impagable, tenía tantos sentimientos a la vez que no sabia que hacer primero.

"Me las pagaras Bella"

"Bueno pero después Rose, ahora me toca pagarle a Emmet…" Me acerque lentamente y lo mas sensual que puse hacia Emmet, vi como el le lanzaba una mira a Edward de _Hay Edward no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto _y también pude escuchar el desgarre de una caja, obviamente provenía del lado de Edward.

Me recosté sobre Emmet y me estire lo mas que pude puse sus manos en los botones de mi blusa e hice que el los fuera desabotonando uno por uno y mientras esto sucedía puse mi rostro sobre el cuello de emmet y emití un gemido que todos pudieron oír, pude sentir un bulto por debajo de los pantalones de Emmet e inmediatamente me retire y volví a mi sitio, ya sentada le dirigí una mirada a Rose y le guiñé un ojo, ella solo me lanzó una mirada fulminante y Alice se burló de nosotras. Ahora era el turno de Emmet sacó un 3 y fue directamente hacia una propiedad mía, esto no podía salir mejor. A Emmet solo le quedaban unos pantaloncillos y un polo.

"Levántate Bella" Obedecí. Se aferró a mi y con una solo mano cogió mi cintura, con la otra agarró su polo y se lo arrancó de una, sentí su musculoso y frió cuerpo, otro estruendo en las cajas sin duda Edward estaba apunto de estallar.

"Suficiente" La voz de Rose era seca e inmediatamente me aparte de el, no porque tuviera miedo de ella, sino porque no quería estar ni un minuto mas cerca del cuerpo de Emmet. Alice no podía dejar de reírse y trataba a la vez sacarle una sonrisa al pobre de Jasper. Rose cogió los dados y tiró.

"¿7?" Así como a ella a mi no me hacia tan feliz, era una de las casillas de Edward, mis puños se estrujaron aun mas cuando ella se acerco hacia Edward. El se dio cuenta de la forma de mis puños y acercó mas rápido a Rosalie a su cuerpo e intento desgarrarle el bracier, pero no pudo. La alejó inmediatamente de el e hizo un sonido de repulsión, sabia que no lo lograría pero eso estuvo muy cerca, demasiado para mi gusto.

Los turnos de Alice y Jasper pasaron de lo más normales cada uno cayó en el casillero del otro. Era el turno de Edward y si volvía a caer en su casillero tendría que tener un castigo, aunque creo que esa regla solo se aplicaba para mí. Ahora era mi turno _10, _caí en al propiedad de Edgar, aun tenia un polo y

mis pantas. Gateé un poco hacia Edward puse mis manos sobre su cuello y mi labios encajaron perfectamente en los suyos, sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y me fue levantando el polo hasta que después de todo decidió arrancarlo de un solo tirón.

Rosalie y Alice se burlaron de mi, mi cuerpo era normal, pero no muy desarrollado como el de ellas y ese fue el momento en que descubrieron mi secreto, había olvidado mencionar que ese día me había puesto papel higiénico en mi bracier para hacerlo un poco mas voluptuoso, a Edward no le importo y mientras aún siguiera besándolo a mi tampoco.

De pronto escuchamos un pequeño sonido en la puerta de la entrada, eran Carlise y Esme, se suponía que regresarían dos días después. Todos se vistieron rápidamente y debido a mi torpeza y mi lentitud para hacer las cosas Edward tuvo que cargar mis ropas y llevarme a su habitación.

Edward sonrió y mirándome a los ojos dijo:

"Este es el mejor juego que hayamos tenido, sobre todo para mi"

"¿Te gustó todo el juego?"

"Todo, excepto la parte tuya y Emmet, debo admitir que esta noche casi haces que me quede sin un hermano…"

"Bueno, pero eso solamente fue momentáneo, tu sabes que lo hice por Rosalie"

"Si y debo admitir que me encanto, jamás te había visto actuar de esa manera"

"Bueno pero el hecho de que ya no estemos jugando no quiere decir que no vuelvas a ver así…" Rápidamente me aferre a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, el me tiro como un paquete frágil sobre su sillón y lentamente fue quitándome el resto de ropa que tenia puesta, no tuve que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo con las ropas de el, porque en menos de un instante ya habían desparecido y solo estábamos el y yo en su cómodo sillón, de pronto las voces del primer piso desaparecieron y solo podíamos escuchar nuestros propios sonidos de placer, pero Edward se detuvo arruinando este maravilloso momento, susurró a través de mi oído diciendo.

"Rosalie y Emmet están escuchando todo a través de la puerta" solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Pues hay que darles lo que buscan ¿No lo crees?"

"Si, creo que se lo merecen, ¿En que estábamos?"

Sus labios empezaron por mi cuello y su lengua empezó a recorrer mi clavícula, fue bajando hacia mis senos y luego de un minuto los ruidos que salían de la habitación de Edward eran imparables. De la puerta para afuera pudimos escuchar un estruendo, eran Rosalie y Emmet que se habían excitado por el placer mío y de Edward. Los sonidos de Rosalie eran inmensamente fuertes y apasionados, de pronto Edward decidió hacerles la competencia haciendo que yo gritara aun más fuerte, Rosalie acepto el duelo y siguió gimiendo y ambas lo hicimos hasta no poder más.

"Es por eso que prefiero ir a pasar las noches contigo Bella, tu eres mas silenciosa que Rose"

"Te escuche Edward Cullen, considérate muerto" De pronto la voz de Carlise empezó a aproximarse mas diciendo

"Edward deja de molestar a tu hermana en sus asuntos sexuales"

Traté de vestirme rápidamente pero Edward no quería acabar con ese momento al igual que yo, pero no podía permitir que Carlise nos viera desnudos, así que me vestí y abrí la puerta, Edward aun seguía sin polo, pero eso era normal para todos.

"¿Y porque regresaron tan pronto?" Pregunto Emmet.

"La convención se cancelo y decidimos volver, pero veo que terminamos arruinándoles la diversión…"

Los cuatro nos quedamos callados, pero todos sabíamos que esta clase de comportamiento en la casa de los Cullen no era tan inusual y ahora que yo estaba ahí y Rosalie había despertado algún instinto mío de mujer que estaba oculto por ahí y estos sucesos serian más frecuentes de ahora en adelante.


End file.
